


Nothing In The World

by Liadt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon character deaths, Drabble, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Húrin can't go on.





	Nothing In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tolkien100 challenge: 'in the bitter rain'.

Húrin shut his eyes. The tragedy of their lives had killed his children and now it had claimed his wife. If only he could join them. The feeling of overwhelming numbness stopped him from throwing himself on his sword. Was the numbness peace or the nearest he was allowed? Whatever it was he'd take it. He didn't have to do anything to die - just sit. Soon he would be free of care.

A piercing wind blew: he didn't notice. Then the rain flooded his mouth and nostrils. Húrin gasped and his emotions came back, like the air into his lungs.


End file.
